


The Predatory Party

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Baudelaires all dressed up, Cocktail Party, Consensual, Esme wants to get back at Olaf, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Sibling Banter, Violet likes girls, Violet needs assurances, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: After Olaf breaks up with Esmé she's in the mood for a party and revenge. Set the night before the trial, Esmé goes ahead with the cocktail party and the Baudelaires are the guests of honour. She has her assistance to offer to get back at Olaf but Violet will require some assurance that she won't double cross them.





	The Predatory Party

The Predatory Party

 

Violet took off the uncomfortable concierge hat and jacket and hung it over the headboard of the bed. She helped Sunny do the same and Klaus meanwhile settled on the other bed with the copy of Criminal Law they had found in the bedside table. It was going to be a long night of studying for the trial but he was a great researcher and quick reader. A knock on the door drew their attention. Justice Strauss had locked them in in order to keep them safe presumably so they couldn’t very well open the door their end.   
“Who’s there?“ Violet called with a frown of confusion.   
“Special delivery.“ A male and familiar voice replied. They heard a key turn in the lock. The door swung open to reveal one of the Denouement triplets. He was holding a large parcel. “Excuse the late interruption but it’s all very short notice. Suffice to say you will be having the night off Concierges.“  
“Are you Frank or Ernest.“ Klaus questioned reluctantly and he answered.  
“Indeed. I’ve come with a special invitation and there is not much time.“ He handed the parcel to Violet who had stepped forward. On top there was an envelope with read “To the Baudelaires“. Violet placed the parcel in front of Sunny on the bed and picked up the letter to open it.  
“I hope to see you shortly, Baudelaires.“ The Denouement brother took his leave, closing the door behind him but without locking it.   
“What does it say?“ Klaus enquired watching the confused look on his sister’s face.   
“It’s an invitation.“ She answered.  
“To what?“   
“A cocktail party that’s taking place tonight…“ She handed the letter over to him so he could see for himself. “Hosted by…“  
“Es-mé.“ Sunny babbled. She had ripped open the parcel to reveal some very „In“ outfits. There was a dark green pinstriped suit with cream collar, a small navy dress with cream flowers and an purple and cream gown.   
“Do you think cream might be in?“ Violet chuckled.  
“What is she playing at?“ Klaus frowned. “What does she want?“   
“Well, according to the letter…“ Violet said pointing to it and he continued to read it aloud.  
“Having broken up with Olaf…“  
“Or rather “Having been dumped by Olaf“.“ Violet interrupted briefly and he read on.  
“Having broken with Olaf I’ve come to realise the error of my ways. I would like to make amends not just to you children but all of VFD. Too long has the schism kept us apart. With Olaf stopped we can reunite and I would like to host a celebration like we used to do at the old headquarters. I understand if you don’t trust me but maybe you will realise you have strength in numbers here with noble people arriving early as usual. I hope you like the outfits I’ve chosen for you, they’re very in.“  
“Prett-y.“ Sunny noted and held up the dress meant for her with a grin. “Go? See?“  
“I know what you mean, Sunny. It might be a good opportunity to get assurances from the other VFD members. Olaf is imprisoned. Maybe we can finally find out more about the secret organisation. About what brought about the schism. About our parents…“ Violet nodded in agreement.  
“It could be a trap.“ Klaus reasoned. “All part of Olaf’s scheme to try and escape.“  
“That break up seemed pretty real to me. You know how petty she is, she’s probably trying to get back at him.“ His sister argued. “What better way to get back at him than defecting?“  
“That would be a very “Esmé“-thing to do.“ Klaus had to agree. “Particularly in the shape of a party. But remember what the party was originally intended for?“  
“Releasing the Medusoid Mycelium.“ Violet was quick to respond. “She wouldn’t release it while she’s there. But I agree, if she has taken the fungus away from Olaf and it’s in her possession now, there is a real danger she might try and release it anyway as a way to get back at everybody here, particularly if she can kill Olaf in the process.“  
“Question is whether she has it or if Olaf has hidden it.“  
“Either way, we need to warn VFD, we will know for sure if she doesn’t show up to her own party.“ Violet reasoned.   
“Go?“ Sunny said and the looked around to see her dressed up already. The dress fit perfectly and there was a navy ribbon for her hair to match.  
“Esmé really has thought of everything.“ Klaus pulled out several other items from the parcel. There were shoes that matched their outfits, makeup and three boxes that presumable contained jewellery.  
“Also very characteristic of Esmé to think she could buy favour by giving gifts.“ Violet noted and opened a jewellery box that revealed silver cufflinks the shape of books and then another that revealed a small silver bracelet with a charm that resembled a cooking spoon.   
“And that one should be yours.“ Klaus held out the final box that contained a silver necklace that seemed to be fashioned out of tiny interlocking gears.   
“It’s strange to think, she has been a part of our life for a long time now and does know us rather well.“ Violet remarked. In the distance they heard the distinctive noise of the clock ring “Wrong“ to announce the passing of another hour.  
“We should hurry or we will be late.“ Klaus said and his sisters nodded in agreement. Quickly they got changed into their new outfits. It wasn’t like they had a choice seeing as their only alternative would have been their concierge uniforms. The clothes fit rather well and if nothing else, Esmé had a great eye for fashion. Klaus’s suit came with a cream shirt and a green tie that matched the shade of the suit. He gave his hair a quick brush and looked at himself approvingly in the mirror before helping Sunny put her cream shoes on. Violet took the longest, mainly because she was putting on some make up. She wasn’t really a make up kind of person but figured a little wouldn’t hurt when she had the option.   
“Klaus, help me do up the dress.“ She called from the bathroom as she couldn’t reach the zip on the back.  
“Wow, nice dress.“ Klaus observed as he came in. It was a cocktail dress with a halter neck that was fitting at the top and flared out just below her waist. “You look a lot like mum in this.“ He mused as he did up the dress for her.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.“ She smiled and put on the matching cream heels.  
“Are you going to be able to walk in those?“ He frowned. They were quiet high.   
“Walk yes but probably not run should the need arise.“ She commented and got to her feet. “Let’s go.“ 

They took the elevator and got off at the ground floor. There were loads of people headed towards the function room so they decided to follow.   
“Baudelaires!“ A familiar voice called out. They looked around to see Jerome Squalor head towards them. “How great to see you, you’re looking fantastic! Are you sure it’s okay for you to stay up so late the night before the trial?“  
“We’re just planning to have a quick look around.“ Violet replied.  
“And make sure Esmé isn’t planning something hideous.“ Klaus added.  
“Food.“ Sunny said as she really fancied a midnight snack.   
“Yes, well, I’m not sure myself if this event is to be trusted but we must give Esmé at least a chance to make amends. That is what noble people do.“ Jerome explained training to loosen his tie a little nervously. “Though I had thoroughly hoped I’d never have to see her again… though we’re technically still married… I hope she won’t want to come home now, I have met someone else, you know?“ He kept rambling on as they made their way to the function room. When they entered they saw many familiar faces. There were workers from the mill, people from the Village of Fowl Devotees, several faculty members from Prufrock Prep, people who’s pictures they had seen in their parents’ study, people who had crossed their paths however briefly. Jacquelyn was there wearing a tiara and seemingly avoiding Mr Poe. At the center of the room and obviously the center of attention as well was none other than Esmé Squalor of course. She was talking to Vice Principle Nero who seemed to be figuratively worshipping at her feet hanging own her every word. She wore a cream fitted dress with dark red trimmings that was very flattering. Carmelita was there as well in a pink and cream dress. The whole room was rather decorated in cream as well, even the waiters were dressed in it as they circled the room with champagne glasses. Quite a few people ceased their conversation as they entered and Esmé looked past Nero to see them. She unceremoniously stopped talking to him to greet the Baudelaires. It was a good sign that she was there, Violet thought, at least she probably wouldn't risk releasing the mycelium now. She looked stunning in her dress, she thought.  
“Well, isn’t that the very definition of in.“ Esmé observed seemingly with great pleasure. “If you had stayed with me, imagine all the wonderful outfits you could have worn until now.“   
“You pushed us down an elevator.“ Violet countered dryly and Esmé waved it off.   
“Water under the bridge now.“ She opened her arms as if she was going to embrace them but seemed to think better of it at the last second. “So I hope you will accept my peace offering?“   
“We’ve come to make sure this is not a trap, that you’re not going to try and break out Olaf.“ Klaus replied not even trying to mask his distaste for her.   
“Olaf is more than welcome to rot in prison.“ She said grimacing at even having to utter his name. “That third rate ac-TOR made the biggest mistake of his life letting me walk away.“  
“Left U.“ Sunny interjected. Esmé shot her a glance but refrained from retorting. Instead she took a deep breath.   
“No matter. Here you are. I can assure you I’m not in the mood for murder. Not yet anyway.“ She shot another threatening glance at Sunny over her remark. Nobody could ever find out Olaf actually left her, not the other way around.   
“What about the Medusoid Mycelium?“ Violet pressed on.  
“Oh no my darlings, I have no deathwish. Besides, I don’t know where he’s hidden it. That might be a good question to ask of him at the trial tomorrow.“   
“Enough of the stupid questions, cake sniffers!“ Carmelita interrupted clearly annoyed.  
“Not now darling.“ Esmé tried to shush her but the girl raged on:  
“I’m too adorable to be ignored.“  
“Shush honey, the grown ups are talking.“  
“You’re literally talking to the orphans! Look! That one is a baby!“ She pointed at Sunny who promptly stuck her tongue out at her and replied.  
“Todd-ler.“  
“Fine, whatever, go take those two to the bar and get a rootbeer float.“ Esmé shoo-ed her away and gestured for Klaus and Sunny to go with her. “You are the oldest right, I have such trouble guessing girl ages.“ Esmé looked back at Violet who looked a bit confused but nodded.  
“It’s ok Klaus, take Sunny to get something to eat.“ She said to her brother who reluctantly picked up Sunny to follow Carmelita to the bar. Spending time with the obnoxious red-head wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time but the fact that Carmelita was even more put out made it sort of worth it. 

“Drink?“ Esmé gave her whole attention to Violet now and picked up two champagne glasses from a passing waiter.  
“You know I’m underage right?“ Violet reluctantly took the drink from her.   
“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.“ Esmé winked and took a sip of the yellowy liquid. Confident that it wasn’t poisoned seeing as Esmé had just drunk it herself, Violet took a careful sip. It wasn’t unpleasant at all and the flavour wasn’t unfamiliar either.   
“Elderflower champagne?“ Violet asked for confirmation.  
“Very in.“ Esmé confirmed taking another sip.  
“Hmm.“ Violet hummed against the edge of the glass and narrowed her eyes. “So why are you actually doing this? What’s your scheme. You’re not doing this out of the kindness of your heart, what’s in it for you.“ Esmé growled in annoyance and emptied her glass in one swing.  
“You are one impatient orphan. Fine. Yes. Of course there is a reason why I asked you here.“  
“So what is it. At this point, I don’t think anything can shock us.“  
“I want to testify against Olaf at your trial, really make sure that he never sees the light of day again.“  
“Oh. Well, that’s great.“ Violet said genuinely surprised. “I guess that would be a good way of getting back at him…“  
“Yes, seeing as he cares about nothing as much as he cares about you. Not even me.“ She stated angrily. She clearly was very bitter about the break up and Violet couldn’t blame her for wanting to get back at him. He had humiliated her, ever if it was just in front of them. No-one broke up with a woman like Esmé Squalor, Olaf was a fool. This could be a great opportunity for them to make sure Olaf would indeed be found guilty of his crimes. A testimony from Esmé could be damning. But she wasn’t sure she could trust her. She didn’t doubt her motivations but she couldn’t be sure that she didn’t have another plan lined up and would double cross them. If she couldn’t trust her, she would at least have to try to get some assurances. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?“ Klaus asked Sunny watching their sister talk to the former girlfriend of their nemesis.   
“Who cares cake sniffers? What’s more important is why is service here so cake sniffing slow?“ Carmelita called for the waiter. The Baudelaire siblings paid no attention to Carmelita, instead they were watching Violet and Esmé intently. Something about the way they seemed to be talking and leaning in close made Klaus uncomfortable. Violet was drinking alcohol which she had never had before and from a glass Esmé had given her. Esmé could have put all sorts of things in those drinks and even if it was just champagne, there was no way of knowing how it would effect their sister.   
“One glass.“ Sunny reassured her and he nodded.  
“Yes and Esmé is drinking it herself, it won’t be poison.“ They watched Esmé reach out and touch the necklace Violet was wearing presumably commenting on the gift. Violet smiled and replied something but they were well out of reach. “What are they doing?“ Klaus frowned. Violet laughed lightly now, she ran her hair through her hair, Esmé took a step closer and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and she straightened up again, Violet seemed to blush and took another sip of her drink.  
“Flir-ting.“ Sunny grimaced shacking her little head.   
“No, they can’t be.“ The very idea made him shudder but Sunny nodded and made a noise of disgust when they watched Esmé brush Violet’s hair back that had fallen into her face. “Ok, we need to stop that.“  
“No, you can’t go. Mother said I have to keep you here.“ Carmelita protested.  
“You know she’s not your mother, right? Your parents were killed in a fire just like ours, probably set by the same people, you’re an orphan just like us.“ Klaus couldn’t stop himself. Carmelita starred at him in shock but before she could say anything, they hurried back to their sister. 

“Oh good, you’re back.“ Esmé sighed sarcastically when Klaus and Sunny returned.   
“I think we should go back to our room.“ Klaus said to his sister completely ignoring the older woman.   
“You can go ahead if you like, you have a lot of reading to do before the trial and Sunny is probably tired.“ Violet smiled with seemingly no intention of leaving. Sunny yawned and her brother picked her up.   
“We shouldn’t split up.“ He insisted. “You shouldn’t trust her.“  
“I don’t trust her.“ Violet replied catching Esmé’s eyes. “But we still have a lot to talk about.“ Esmé raised her eyebrows at this and Klaus frowned.  
“What is there to talk about.“  
“I will tell you later… or tomorrow, whenever I see you.“   
“Violet.“ Klaus pressed on but his older sister wasn’t having it.   
“Goodnight Klaus.“ She said and kissed Sunny’s head. “I’ll see you later.“  
“Well, it is late.“ Esmé observed watching the two younger Baudelaires leave.  
“Yes, so why don’t we carry on chatting in your room?“ Violet asked finishing her drink. She took the empty glass from Esmé and handed both glasses to a waiter. Esmé raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“I had no idea this would be so easy.“ Esmé chuckled once they were in her room and she brought her hands to Violet’s hips. She hadn’t even tried all that hard, just a bit of flirting, a compliment, a gentle touch… She hadn’t planned for this but it was certainly a welcome side effect. Violet’s teenage hormones must be running away with her to initiate this interlude. Esmé had to admit, she couldn’t think of a better revenge on Olaf than to not only make him go to jail but also sleep with the girl he had been chasing for so long. A girl that now so willingly walked into her arms. Maybe she would have to try being nice more often.  
“Well, Esmé, I will be more than happy to help you get back at Olaf and all.“ Violet smiled, she raised her hand to brush Esmé’s hair aside and run her hand down her cheek, neck and finally coming to rest on her sternum. “But just to be crystal clear about my intentions: If we sleep together you will technically be committing a crime because I’m under age and I will - quite convincingly - cry on the witness stand and describe in meticulous detail how you raped me.“ Esmé just looked at her dumbfounded, she didn’t know what to say or do, this was a surprising turn of events. “Of course only if you double cross us.“ Violet clarified with a self-satisfied smirk. “Let’s call it my assurance that you will indeed be true to your word, testify and help us bring Count Olaf to justice. If you try and play us, we have a way to get you into prison as well.“  
“You wouldn’t do that.“ Esmé laughed at how preposterous a plan this was. So really Violet was just here to get a way of blackmailing her. Did it matter what her intentions were? She actually had no intentions of double crossing them so what did it matter if they had said assurance? On the other hand, Esmé didn’t like to be at the receiving end of a scheme.   
“Trust me, I would, after all that’s happened…“ Violet thought back to all the things they had lived through, all the things they had endured, partially because of Esmé as well. “Think about all those people that saw us leave together…“   
“You’re supposed to be one of the noble people, blackmail is not something your side of the schism does.“ Esmé retorted.  
“You have my word, I will only do it if you double cross us, you know as a noble person I’m true to my word.“ Esmé looked at her for a long time weighing her options undecidedly. So Violet pressed on. “I have told you my intentions. I’m not trying to trick you. If all you want is a rebound from Olaf I’m sure there are plenty of people at the party happy to oblige. If you want me, well, you will have to trust me… and be true to your word.“   
“Whatever happened to Virtuous Violet?“ Esmé pursed her lips.   
“She died in the fire.“   
“Hmm… I have to say, I’m beginning to like you more and more. This side of you is quite intriguing, I didn’t think you had that in you.“ Esmé smirked seemingly getting over the initial shock. “Blackmail makes for great foreplay.“   
“I can think of several things that make for great foreplay.“ Violet replied huskily and Esmé felt her self control slip, she had to have her. She would just have to make sure that she was worth the risk. She took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Violet frowned slightly unsure if she had overplayed her hand.   
“I have to make sure it’s worth my risk.“ Esmé stated. “If you’re going to blackmail me, little orphan, you better be worth my while.“   
“I am.“ Violet retorted with all the confidence she could muster.  
“I hope so.“ Esmé mused. “But I’ll have to be sure. Strip, take off that dress.“   
“Sorry?“ Violet was the one slightly overwhelmed now.  
“Are you deaf? I said strip, little Violet.“ The older woman smirked. Violet felt her mouth go dry. She wasn’t so sure now if she had actually thought this through all that well. It all made perfect sense in her head. Esmé’s testimony could be the deciding factor and she needed to make sure she couldn’t trick them. But now that it came down to it. She was all alone in a hotel room with Esmé Squalor, no witnesses, no one to protect her should things go wrong. Physically, she was no match for the older woman, she was playing with fire and only had her wits on her side. She had brought herself into this position and backed herself into a corner. Question was if she could trust Esmé enough to share her bed and not get killed. If she could let herself be at her mercy and come out the other side. Just because Esmé wasn’t with Olaf anymore, didn’t mean that she was suddenly on their side. It was an unpredictable situation. She could still walk away. It would weaken their position but spare her what was to come. But did she want to be spared? There was something incredibly alluring about Esmé and a mix of confusing teenage sexuality and slight intoxication was keeping her firmly rooted to the spot. If she played her cards right, they would both benefit. “Are you just here to waste my time?“ Esmé was getting impatient and she was sounding much more like her snarky self now. “Can’t let actions follow can you? Oh honey, I didn’t think you could.“ She chuckled brushing over her disappointment. It seemed she would have to find another play thing for the night.   
“Fine, okay.“ Violet breathed finally and lowered her eyes, she felt herself blush deeply and she didn’t want to look at her. Slowly she raised her hands to the zip at the back. It wasn’t the slick and smooth motion she had hoped for, after all Klaus had had to help her do up the zip earlier, but she could just reach to pull the zip down. She felt the cool air hit her back, the dress slowly sliding over her shoulders.   
“Whatever happened to the confidence you had a minute ago?“ Esmé chuckled as she watched Violet intently as she slowly let her dress slide down her and reveal her slim body. “Not quite Violet the Vixen yet, are you?“ Violet forced herself to look at Esmé once the dress was on the floor. She mustered all her confidence and stepped put of the pool of fabric on the floor and closer towards Esmé.   
“There’s still time.“ She replied though she knew she was a long way away from being as confident as the older woman was.   
“Hmm.“ Esmé hummed in approval and slowly walked around the young girl looking her up and down, like a lioness stalking her prey. Violet felt exposed and vulnerable but she liked the way she was looking at her. She took a deep breath in anticipation. “One has to wonder what made you think this was a good idea.“ Esmé mused. “I might not be in league with Olaf anymore but I’m really not a noble person. Coming to a hotel room with me, oh, the things I could do to you while we’re all alone…“  
“Well, that was the plan, I thought we had established that.“ Violet found her voice to retort.   
“Oh the fun we could have had if I’d known about this sooner.“ Esmé smirked. “When we’d captured you in the village? Or when we were all alone at the hospital?“ She stood behind Violet who remained silent and ran her fingertips down between her shoulder blades stopping at the fastening of her bra. Violet shuddered involuntarily holding her breath. She could feel Esmé’s breath on her neck.   
“So do you think I’m worth the risk?“ Violet’s voice was barely more than a whisper, she didn’t dare look around.   
“Oh I’ll make sure I’ll get my money’s worth.“ Esmé smirked and unceremoniously undid her bra pushing the straps off her shoulders carelessly. She walked back around the front of the young girl with an appreciative smile. She was now in just her panties and high heels. Violet’s face was flushed with embarrassment and arousal equally. She bit her bottom lip awaiting further instruction. Her head was swimming already and Esmé hadn’t even touched her yet. “Tie up your hair.“ The older woman instructed tilting her head a little. Violet looked at her slightly confused so she explained: “Hair just gets in the way sometimes.“ She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a hair band that she handed over to her. “And you’ll certainly need your thinking head to please me.“ Violet took the hair band and looped it around her straight hair in the most familiar motion she did every time she needed to think. Only right now, thinking was quite hard. “Good girl.“ Esmé praised when she was done. “Now get over here and help me out of my dress.“ She turned around and gathered her hair to the front so Violet could get to the zip of her dress. The girl stepped forward and reached for the zip with unsteady hands. She took a breath to compose herself as she slowly pulled the zip down revealing Esmé’s perfect porcelain skin inch by inch. She brushed the dress off her shoulders and pulled it down slowly. She felt another rush of arousal when she realised Esmé wasn’t wearing any underwear. Esmé hummed in approval in response to Violet’s small subconscious gasp when the dress finally fell to the floor. “Do you like what you see, Orphan? Does it satisfy your sapphic fantasies?“ She turned around looking down at her, Violet only managed a small nod, she did her best to hold her gaze. The tension was becoming palpable between them. Violet’s eyes came to rest on Esmé’s lips, she couldn’t wait to kiss her but Esmé seemed to enjoy building the tension. The older woman reached out and brushed her finger tips against the fabric of Violet’s pants, the only item of clothing left between them. Violet gasped when she moved her hand further down against her. “I love how wet you are for me already.“ She smirked rubbing against her, she was rewarded with a small moan that was like music to her ears.   
“Esmé…“ Violet breathed, the tension was getting to her, she needed something to happen.   
“Yes virgin Violet? I’m presuming you are?“ Violet didn’t reply and Esmé smirked. “Don’t worry my dear, you won’t be for long.“  
“Stop making me wait.“ Violet growled impatiently and grabbed hold of Esmé’s head to pull her in for a kiss. Esmé grinned self-satisfied against her lips, she had been waiting to see how long it would take her to lose her inhibitions. She took control and pulled the girl in close. She opened her lips and met Violet’s eager tongue while her right hand pushed in between them to find the girl’s breast. Violet moaned as she pinched her nipple and rolled it between her fingertips and sharp nails. Esmé broke the kiss and brought her lips to Violet’s neck, kissing, licking and biting along her throat and up to her ear. Violet buried her hand in her long blond hair as she let out a little whimper. She was utterly overwhelmed by the sensual overload of it all.   
“I’m going to have great fun with you.“ Esmé murmured and bit her earlobe. Her left hand found its way down to the girl’s arse that she squeezed tightly. “Tonight you’re all mine.“ Violet hummed her agreement and pushed her hips forward against her. Esmé laughed a little at her willingness. “Oh Violet my dear, you have no idea what you’ve got yourself in for.“   
“Then show me and stop talking so much.“ Violet retorted looping her arms around her and scratched her fingernails down her back.  
“Don’t get cheeky, I can think of several ways to shut you up.“ Esmé smirked but decided before they would get to that, she was going to give the girl some of what she desired before she burst. She spun them around and threw Violet onto the bed. In a smooth motion she pulled off her panties and dropped them onto the floor unceremoniously. “So how do you want it, Violet? Do you want me to be gentle? Do you…“  
“For God’s sake, Esmé, just stop talking and fuck me, please!“ Violet interrupted her in frustration and Esmé laughed.   
“I think you ought to ask a bit nicer than that.“ She smirked and straddled her hips. Violet could feel her wetness against her, she was clearly enjoying herself as well. Esmé bent down and took her left nipple into her mouth. Violet gasped as she alternated between biting and sucking.  
“Please Esmé.“ She repeated her plea more breathlessly and moaned when Esmé turned her attention to her other breast. “Please will you fuck me.“  
“Much better.“ Esmé praised and pushed herself up and down a little so she could bring her hand between them. Without warning she pushed two of her long fingers inside her wetness and Violet cried out. At first there was a bit of pain but she almost didn’t notice it as it was quickly mixing with pleasure. She learned quickly and began to meet every one of Esmé’s thrusts with her hips pulling her in further.   
“Esmé.“ She moaned holding on to her shoulders for support. She pulled her back up for a kiss.  
“Good girl.“ Esmé whispered against her lips. “That’s it, feel how deep I am inside you.“ Violet only managed a nod. She threw her head back panting. Esmé brought her other hand down as well and began to stroke her clit.   
“Fuck.“ Violet groan as suddenly a completely new feeling of pleasure started building inside her. Esmé took that as a cue to speed up. She added a third finger filling her up even more curling them upwards while continuing her steady ministrations of her clit.   
“I can’t wait for you to come for me.“ She hummed against her collar bone before returning her lips to her breasts. She pulled her nipple between her lips and teeth eliciting another whimper. She was enjoying herself even more than she had thought she would. She could hardly remember the last time she had had such a young and inexperienced play thing, much less the last time she had taken someone’s virginity. She was determined that when she was done with Violet Baudelaire, she would leave her with a desire to get back to that high of her first time but would never find anyone who would compare. That idea gave her great satisfaction, that way she would always have one over on her. Violet felt her body tense up, her thighs twitching. She felt like the heat building inside her was reaching boiling point. “Don’t hold back dear.“ Esmé smirked thrusting even deeper and Violet cried out. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure ripped through her, her body tensed and she climaxed.  
“Esmé. Fuck…“ She moaned head thrown back and waves like spasms making her twitch and shudder.  
“There you go.“ Esmé chuckled, she slowly moved her hand inside her as she came down from her high.   
“God…“ Violet breathed calming down slowly.   
“Don’t fall asleep on me little orphan, we’re not done yet.“ Esmé smirked, she sat up, pulled her fingers out of her and brought them up to Violet’s lips. The girl took the cue and opened her mouth tasting herself on her fingers. “Good girl.“ Esmé smiled at her willingness to obey. She pulled her hand away and kissed Violet possessively. Violet kissed her back with surprising vigour. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and grabbed hold of her hair and pushed her back. Esmé allowed it, curious to see what she was intending to do. She Climbed on top of her and straddled her continuing to kiss her. It was quite sweet actually, Esmé thought but she could sense her hesitation. Violet ran her hands down Esmé admiring her body. She was a very beautiful woman.  
“You are very pretty.“ She mumbled running her fingers lightly over her breasts and down to her hips.   
“Listen here, Violet darling.“ Esmé interrupted her pushing herself up on her elbows. “This is all very cute and flattering and I’m sure when you get yourself a girlfriend like that Quagmire girl she will be very appreciative of your gushing. But you know what she’ll appreciate even more? What I’m about to teach you about pleasing a woman so let’s cut to the chase.“  
“Oh.“ Violet said trying to brush over her disappointment quickly. “Of course.“ She bit her lower lip suddenly feeling very inexperienced. “What, uhm… would you like me to do?“   
“Hm…“ Esmé smirked thoughtfully. “Did you not come here with some idea?“ Violet’s throat went dry, feeling the pressure now, she didn’t want to disappoint her. But she also didn’t want to seem completely clueless so she took the initiative to move down between Esmé’s legs. Before Esmé could say anything else, Violet bent over and ran her lips along her stomach, she kissed and licked her way down as she dug her fingernails into her thighs. Esmé hummed approvingly at the pleasant feeling of her feather light kisses and her sharp nails. Violet felt encouraged and pressed her tongue to her wet center. She ran her tongue up and down exploring and learning from Esmé’s reactions. Quickly she found her clit and swirled her tongue around it, flicking up and down. “You’re a natural. Maybe I will keep you around.“ Esmé mused as she pushed her hand into Violet’s hair to pull her closer against her. Violet pushed her tongue inside her eliciting a moan from her at last. Violet was becoming more confident now, she liked back up to her clit and sucked it between her lips and teeth. Esmé gasped at the sharp sensation. “Yes, Violet, keep going.“ Violet let go of one of her legs when she decided she needed the use of her hand. Positioning herself right wasn’t quite that easy but she was getting the hang of it. She pushed two fingers into Esmé making her moan again. “Fast.“ Esmé instructed as she was thrusting into her steadily. Violet obliged and continued to lick and suck her clit. She was letting herself be carried away in the moment. She felt like she was losing herself in her. She filled her senses, the sound of her moans, her smell, her taste, her beauty, the feeling that Violet alone was the reason for her pleasure. Violet couldn't get enough of it. She wanted to please Esmé paying close attention to even the slightest detail of her reactions. When would she tense, when would she shudder, when would she flinch? She was learning about all her tiny clues. She responded to her instructions of “Fast“, “Deeper“, “Just there“, in perfect time. It was certainly taking her longer than Esmé but she was enjoying every second of it and it seemed like Esmé did too. She could sense that pressure was building inside her slowly and she kept up the pace. Her pants came shorter, her muscles grew stiffer. “Curl your finger up.“ Esmé ordered in between moans and Violet did. “That’s it.“ Esmé praised and threw her head back. It didn’t take her long after that and Violet’s efforts were rewarded when she came. “Hmm not bad for a first try.“ Esmé hummed trying to steady her breathing and Violet slowly pulled away from her.   
“Was that alright?“ Violet couldn’t stop herself from asking.   
“God, you’re eager for praise aren’t you.“ Esmé smirked pushing herself up, grabbed her chin and made her look at her. She ran her thumb over her lips wiping them clean. She pulled her closer back onto her lap squeezing her arse. Violet rolled her hips forward and tentatively placed her hands on Esmé’s waist looking at her rather expectantly not sure what would happen next. Were they done? Should she get up and leave? Esmé reached up and undid the hairband. Violet’s smooth hair fell freely onto her back and Esmé brushed it to the front onto her shoulder. “Sure a pretty girl.“ She observed.   
“Worth your while?“ Violet questioned with a small smile.   
“Hmm…“ Esmé smirked. “I don’t think I’ve quite made up my mind yet…“ She looped the hairband around Violet’s wrists and pulled it into a tight knot.   
“I see.“ Violet replied breathlessly and leaned forward to meet Esmé’s hungry lips again.


End file.
